


LOVE is on stage!

by green_lizard7



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Brotherhood, Cameo Jin Yonghoon, Cameo Kang Hyungu ⎮ Kanghyun, Cameo Kim Sunwoo (The Boyz), Dongju kicking ass, Dongmyeong being the most beautiful boy, Fluffy, Giwook small criminal, Harin is a tired dad friend, M/M, Softness, The love in the title is Son Dongmyeong himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_lizard7/pseuds/green_lizard7
Summary: Giwook is stuck in a nightclub with his friends and he is dying to get out, but an unexpected meeting will change it.Or maybe not. Will he meet again the mysterious person?In which Giwook will gladly help Dongmyeong and his musical career while also stealing the pianist's heart.[Band AU]
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya & Son Dongmyeong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	LOVE is on stage!

Giwook has never been someone who would willingly go to a club as part of the audience. He would have rather been taking part in a protest against the police or holding a concert for his fans, but certainly not stuck in this shithole. 

People were dancing, the smell of alcohol and sweat strong on his senses as much as the psychedelic lights flashing, making him regret having once again said yes to his friend’s proposal. He wasn’t a huge drinker, neither a great dancer. Worst of it all, the music played on full volume made him want to rip his ears off. 

“Fuck this techno shit, how do they even call this music?”.

Giwook snorted, deciding to find shelter in a less crowded area of the club, where at least he could, if not breath, stay away from all those nasty couples making out. Leaning on the wall and listening to his friends, the boy was dazed by the repetitive sound and their barely audible chitchat, mindlessly scanning the room only to find himself turning down every boy or girl he made eye contact with. Honestly, a club like that wasn’t frequented by someone who would catch his attention. He wasn’t really into shallow people. 

Letting an exasperated sigh out, he rolled his eyes at a dumb joke Sunwoo made, almost nudging him hard on the side before Harin stopped him, a little frown on his face. 

“What is wrong with you tonight? You literally look like a mad dog” he asked him, but Giwook looked away, yanking his arm away from his friend’s grip. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Don’t I look like I’m radiating happiness from every inch of my body? Such a lovely evening!” the boy replied with a sarcastic tone, hissing at the sight of the deepening frown on Harin’s face.

“For fuck’s sake, why the hell are we here?”. 

As he was carelessly throwing his arms in a fit of rage, and before his friend could stop him from doing so, he harshly hit someone’s shoulder. Freezing in blame, Giwook turned in a flash, followed by the stern look given to him by Harin, towards the person he hit during his outburst, offering his apologies. Just as he met the stranger’s eyes, he felt a sudden bashfulness flowing through his body and unconsciously brought his left hand on the burning tip of his ear. 

In front of him was standing a boy, not at all like the other somebodies in the club. His long eyelashes defined sweet, fawn-like big brown eyes, adorned by a translucent, glittery make-up, and his full rosy lips opened in a surprised expression, the gorgeous boy looked like he was too ethereal to be in a smelly club full of not so eloquently horny people. Giwook took those seconds to burn the image into his mind, from the little twinkles in his delicately braided hair to the tender visage of the slightly shorter one, before trying to come up with a somehow proper sentence and ending up stuttering like a fool. 

Soon after, another guy strikingly resembling the stranger showed up, showing distrust at the punk that accidentally hit the person that Giwook believed to be his brother from the way he was shooting daggers at him. Giving up on even starting a conversation with the stranger, he helplessly stared at them as they disappeared through the crowd, but not before his heart skipped a beat as the boy turned back to give him a gentle smile. 

“Look at the tough guy getting all mushy, what a sight to behold!”.

Sunwoo mocked him, swiftly dodging his arm and proceeding to laugh. 

“I was right then to take you here!” 

“Shut up” groaned painfully the boy, massaging his temples while his friend hung his arm on his shoulders. 

“C’mon cranky grandpa, let’s get out of here, I’m getting bored” 

“Finally you decided to put an end to my suffering” Giwook rolled his eyes, clenching his first as he won a match and then relaxing his whole body. 

“Wimp” snorted Sunwoo and before Giwook could smack him in annoyance, Harin and Hyungu had to drag them out of the club.

* * *

Days passed by and Giwook simply couldn’t let go of that simple smile, still so vivid in his memory. His friends noticed how often he seemed to doze off, but as that didn’t affect his performances and the overall concerts, they let it slide. The only person who was brave enough to try and get him to talk, or maybe who really knew what was going on his mind, was Harin. 

After finishing rehearsal, the dark haired drummer sat next to the bassist, who had his head hanging low as he was harmonizing his instrument. 

“Giwook” “What is it this time, old man?” 

The boy jokingly replied, a smirk plastered on his face. Harin didn’t bother reprimanding the younger, choosing instead to sink into the red seat of the little theater where they used to have their practice sessions since their early days. After pausing for a while, he then turned again his attention to the boy.

“Are you still thinking about the stranger you hit some evenings ago?”. 

Taken aback by the question, he quickly turned away, a faint blush popping up on his cheeks. Harin knew better than to tease him, so he just sat in silence, waiting from a response. Slowly, the boy mustered enough courage to face him, a little pout on his lips revealing his young age. 

“How did you guess?” 

He murmured, stealing a glance at the older, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

“Personal experience”. 

Coming closer to him, Giwook glimpsed at Hyungu, then lowered his voice, barely discernible between the clash of the instruments. 

“Was it when Hyungu declared his feelings for you?”. 

The drummer gave him a nod, before speaking up. 

“In the end we talked about it and we did agree that what was most important for both of us was our friendships. You know, I think that when you are friends with someone for years people can stumble into these conflicted momentums of emotions”. 

He took a pause, then decided to face him, a glitter of amusement shortly flashing in his dark eyes.

“But if I may, I’m quite sure you are head over heels for that boy, even though you don’t even know him”. 

Before Giwook could even answer back, the technician called out the next group that had rehearsals. 

For a moment the world around him slowed down, reminiscing him of that fateful night in the small club, when he locked his eyes on the exact same boy he was dreaming of, the exact same beautiful face he so longed to see again. Harin’s attention shifted as well, surprise in his eyes when he recognized the face. As they were in the back of the theater, the bright lights of the stage concealed them in the dark, away from the boy’s sight, who had no idea of their presence. Even without make-up on, Giwook could say that his beauty was similar to a white pearl, pure and shining with such virtue that he couldn’t hold back from asserting aloud that he indeed looked like an angel. 

“I’m glad to hear that now you are praising my brother so highly after almost hitting him in the face and not apologizing properly”.

An unfamiliar voice spoke up from behind, startling the two bandmates. 

“You!”

The bassist yelled, turning around and looking up to see who spoke. In front of him was standing the same stranger that gave him scary, dirty looks when he tried to apologize that night. 

“My name is Dongju”.

He snorted, arms crossed and a fiery look on his eyes. 

“Yeah, okay, Dongju” Giwook rolled his eyes. 

“How about the fact that you dragged him away before I could even utter a word?” 

Dongju scrutinized him, before letting out a sigh and plopping into the seat beside him.

“I’m sorry, I’m quite the protective type sometimes”.

As the band was assembling the performance, the two boys started chatting mindlessly, before Dongju admitted that he wasn’t supposed to be there. 

“Dongmyeong, my brother, begged me to avoid coming to his rehearsals, which I found very strange. I mean, why would he ask me something like this when I have always been hearing him sing since we were toddlers? I always supported his passion and he never hid it from me, so I decided to investigate. I feel like something is off” he revealed, eyes fixed on the stage where his brother was standing with his keyboard. 

Giwook didn’t speak, but he agreed. There was definitely something odd. A not so trained ear could have disregarded it, but with it and some past, quite unpleasant as he recalled it, experience he understood what was really going on after the first song. Not only the guitarist and vocalist didn’t even follow the beat of the song, but it was clear that his true ability was only half as shimmering as his enormous ego. The bassist groaned, already annoyed by this insignificant and mediocre, yet full of himself, nobody, accompanied by a soulless drummer. What made his blood boil, however, was how the real gem of the group was completely overlooked, relegated to a hardly distinguishable second voice and literally put in the backstage. 

“Are they insane? They have only one decent member and they even have the audacity to overshadow him?” growled Giwook, infuriated. 

Animosity on his face, Dongju’s look darkened when he heard the other boy’s attack and by reflex he clenched his jaw tightly. 

Unexpectedly and for once, the keyboardist stepped onward, his long earrings swinging with the movement of his head. His playing was good, but as soon as he started singing, Giwook felt like he was floating on a cloud, completely swept off his feet. Dongmyeong’s voice was sweet like honey, but certainly not feeble: his stability made him hit such gorgeous high notes that even the technician was completely taken aback. Normally he was quite the objective person, but hearing the boy singing with so much passion and verve made him tear up. He could see how the blonde was pouring his soul into the performance, a rare sight and sound and by far the best part of all those uninteresting songs. The bassist closed his eyes, feeling the luscious voice reaching his soul and getting lost in the intensity of the short fracture of colours in the grey atmosphere. 

Suddenly, the guitarist snatched the microphone from the keyboardist in what seemed a fit of rage, screaming at him with veins popping out of his neck. The enchantment of the moment crashed immediately and before Giwook could react and keep Dongju from blowing up his cover, the boy was already rushing toward the stage, where his brother was being blatantly humiliated. The other audience didn’t even bother to come up and shield the unfortunate victim, who submissively took in the shaming words directed to him with resignation, head low and shoulders slouched. However, as his brother stepped on the stage, on his face flashed briefly a surprised look, soon after changing into a dreadful and pained expression as he was yelling his name. 

“Listen up, you bastard”.

As he growled, seething with rage, Dongju tugged at the shirt the guitarist was wearing, bringing him down at his level, fury in his eyes. 

“Don’t you dare speak with such a disrespectful tone to my brother, understood?” “I was just telling him to stay in his place. He is not the one who is supposed to sing. We had an agreement, remember Dongmyeong?” smirked the guy, looking straight into Dongju’s eyes. 

Dongmyeong bit his lower lip, slowly nodding, but his brother wasn’t going to let that slide. As soon as the brunet pushed the guy, who fell down on the wooden floor, and started to taunt him with venom in his voice, the two bystanders in the back rows of the theater knew that the situation was going down and they needed to stop the imminent clash. While Harin tried to calm down Dongju, Giwook approached Dongmyeong, who was feebly shaking. 

Meanwhile, the dark haired guitarist stumbled on his feet with a deformed look on his face, hatred burning in his gaze. 

“You are done for, Dongmyeong. You are out of this band and you’ll never find another one. You knew what you were supposed to do, how you were supposed to behave. Blame it on yourself and your heroic brother”.

He harshly hissed, right before flinging himself on Dongju, knocking him hard on his back. Dongmyeong yelled, but Giwook was fast enough to grab his hand and step back, leading him outside despite his complaints. 

“Don’t worry, Harin will break off the fight with some help, but firstly I’d rather get you out of here”. 

The bassist tried to reassure the blonde, a small smile on his face as he held firmly the keyboardist’s soft hands and locked his gaze on him.

“It’s better to not meddle in these situations, especially if you can’t catch and throw some fists, unlike me”. 

At the cocky remark, Dongmyeong couldn’t keep a small giggle from escaping his lips, his tense muscles loosening up as they found a bench to sit on. What Giwook didn’t want to say out loud was that, rather than the possibility of Dongmyeong stepping head first into the fistfight, he didn’t want to let the cocky jerk touch him as well. He didn’t really know what was getting into him, but just at the thought of him bruised an unknown rage started to burn vividly into his chest. The keyboardist, sitting next to him on the rusty bench they found, noticed his expression hardening and couldn’t help but ask him if he was okay. Returning to his senses, the bassist shook his head, then focused his attention to the guy. 

“I’m so sorry we had to meet again in this terrible way”.

Dongmyeong fixed his gaze on the floor, a faint blush appearing on his features.

“I really wanted to talk to you that night, but my brother was in a rush so we had to go…”. 

At those words Giwook felt a sudden rush of blood on his cheek, but played it cool like he was used to, dismissing his shyness. 

“We can talk now if you feel like it”. 

The atmosphere between the two was light and for once Dongmyeong really felt he wasn’t on the spotlight, ready to be judged for every little mistake he made or for every step that wasn’t on his leader checklist. For just a brief moment, he felt like he could breath and let go. 

And it happened. 

“Dongmyeong? Are you okay?”. 

Worry transpired from Giwook’s voice, but the blonde turned to him with the brightest smile he could muster. 

He was surprised by himself when he felt a tug at his heart: how many months have truly passed since he gave someone such a warm and, most importantly, earnest smile? How long did he have to pretend to be completely fine being mistreated like that only because he loved music and he chose to devote his life to it? He remembered when, with his brother, they would sing in front of the family for Christmas dinner. Such joyful memories! His first piano, that recently broke down leaving him in tears; his first time singing in front of his parents, that showered him with so many compliments that Dongju cried because he felt left out; the first time he stood proudly on a real stage. In those moments he thought he could really reach the top, soaring into that ethereal feeling of transcending his body to speak to people’s souls. All those hardships he had to face to follow his path, the humiliations he had to suffer only to be performing, even if he didn’t have lines or he had to blend with the background, disappeared from his shoulders. It was over. After moments of silence, he replied with a simple sentence. 

“It’s all good now”.

Giwook was dumbfounded by his reaction, but seeing him so at ease with him made him relax. It came to him then that, just a few minutes ago, he was not only kicked out of the shitty band he was in but his career was also at risk of being jeopardized. His mind raced to find possible solutions, until his brilliant mind found the perfect one. Sometimes, battling with his naturally modest nature, he had to admit that he was, indeed, a genius. Eyes wide open with anticipation, he took Dongmyeong’s hands in his and excitedly started planning. 

“I know you are in a difficult position, but don’t listen to that jerk, he is a nobody and our band is way more known than his horrid attempt of a group! Unfortunately our band is full and wouldn’t probably include a pianist as we do a different genre than what you are used to play, but I happen to know the perfect person, he’s a dear friend of mine! His name is Yonghoon and he is a great vocalist, one of a kind, and recently the worm that he had as pianist just gave up and left his band without any valid reason. You would have your fair amount of spotlight too as he is also in need of another singer to back him up!”. 

Giwook was totally immersed in his proposal, not paying attention to his surroundings and only focusing on the boy’s charming eyes. Suddenly, someone let out a cough that distracted both of them from the bassist’s stream of words. The two swiftly looked back to find Dongju and Harin silently judging Giwook. 

“What now?” “Dongju!”. 

The contrast between them was somehow funny: black-to-be eye and split lip aside, Dongju looked completely fine, while Harin, on the other hand, looked like he just ended a boxing practice, an exhausted look on his face. The shorter one, as he plopped down smugly next to his brother, even had a prideful, victorious smirk on his bruised features. Dongmyeong immediately started caressing gently but with a reprimanding pout his brother, scolding him for being so reckless to get into that useless confrontation. On his face a frown turned into a worried expression while he was grazing Dongju’s cheek, guilt building up in his chest as the other one was rambling on how he delivered to that jerk an amazing kick on his shins and a bonus one on his crotch. Giwook snorted at his self-satisfaction, but nevertheless he was quite content with the thought of that idiot having to deal with a violent and fierce gremlin. 

“I’m sure that from your imponent height you could do much damage seeing your face” “Oh, you should really see the other guy”.

After a heartfelt laugh, Dongju faced his brother and raised an eyebrow, noticing how he was too quiet than his usual self. 

“Why the long face? Everything is settled” “But you are hurt…” “Yeah, and? It was bound to happen anyway since you didn’t tell me the truth”.

At his remark, Dongmyeong lowered his gaze, blame washing over him, but unexpectedly and with much tenderness, his brother cupped his face on his hands, touching his forehead with his. 

“It’s not your fault okay? I know you were being forced to keep quiet, but next time you find yourself either endangered, stuck in a thorny situation or you need someone to lean on, come to me. Don’t try dealing with everything all alone. Come to me. You’ll always find a safe place here with me, I’ll always be here to support you through thick and thin”.

Dongju stopped for some seconds, before a fond smile found his way of his features, slowly softening them. 

“You know that I love you, right? You are my precious twin”.

He then kissed his forehead, taking his hands. 

“How about going home now?”. 

Dongmyeong nodded, feeling greatly thankful to his brother for his words. Getting up, they both thanked Giwook and Harin for their help and while Harin was warning Dongju on how he needed to think before acting and to call him if he ever got in trouble, Dongmyeong faced Giwook with a newfound confidence. Rummaging through the pockets of his jacket, the blonde finally found what he was looking for between Giwook’s confusion. Firmly taking his wrist and facing his palm, he scribbled something on it, then suddenly pulled the bassist towards him and gave him a surprise peck on the cheek. 

“Thank you so much, I hope we can see each other very soon. And by the way...”

He leaned on, swiftly brushing his ear with his glossy lips.

“You are quite my type, sexy and chic”.

As the brothers walked away, Giwook let himself plop down on the bench, soul leaving his body after the unexpected compliment. Covering his eyes from the blinding, midday sun, he found himself observing the number written on his palm, blushing furiously at the thought of Dongmyeong’s lips near himself. Swiftly jerking forward and leaving a dumbfounded Harin behind, he ran towards the theatre, screaming Kanghyun’s name. It was obvious to the dark-haired drummer that their rehearsals were soon to be gossip sessions, so with a resigned look he started walking behind the younger one. 

“It’s going to be a long day, isn’t?”.

* * *

Another successful performance. As they were getting ready to go home, Yonghoon squeezed playfully his shoulders. 

“You were great today! Are you that excited for your date?”

Dongmyeong giggled, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“Maybe” “Then I’ll leave you to your man, have fun!”

The blonde took his instrument and found his way to the club’s back door. The chilly, nocturnal air made him shiver, but he recognized immediately the familiar scent of his lover. Turning around to face the person who was waiting for him, he let a small gasp leave his lips when he saw a wonderful, small bouquet full of red roses, lilies of the valley and honeysuckles. Giwook was leaning on the grey wall with the sweetest smile on his face, the handmade bouquet in his hands. The pianist swung his arms on the bassist’s neck, giving him a loving kiss and locking eyes with him. 

“I missed you so much” “I can see it”. 

Picking up the flowers and smelling them fondly, he then held Giwook’s hand with his free one, with his fingers intertwined, before asking him where they were headed to. 

“It’s a surprise babe, but I may give you a hint if you give me another kiss”.

And just like that, the couple walked towards downtown, where their date waited for them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! I recently got into them and I fell into an abyss of love and amazing music, so I thought that I needed to create more content for these great boys!  
> I loved writing this, so I hope you will like it as well!~
> 
> Comments and likes are greatly appreciated, so don't be shy if you want to point out something! uwu


End file.
